Pokemon Harem
by WitChan
Summary: Ash has a harem and Pikachu wants one of his own. Dawn's Buneary helps him get one.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A/N: Once again, this is an AU story where Pokemon talk.

"And he's hanging around with the girls again. Jesus Christ," a Pikachu said, seeing a trainer, Ash, letting his  
harem of girls, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, and Bonnie, inside his home. Ash, and Pikachu, met the girls around the globe, and Ash ended up banging them, which included a threesome with Serena and Bonnie, since they live in the same region. Then, Ash asked them to become a part of his harem, which they accepted.

Pikachu's jealous of Ash having a harem. He wanted his own. He tried to get a harem twice, but failed. One time,  
Pikachu went towards a couple of female Pikachus in Sinnoh, while Ash was busy having sex with Dawn, and asked them to join his harem. They winded up attacking him, leaving him bruises all over his body. Then, weeks later, Pikachu went alone at a Route close to Straition City and saw a Ralts, Kirlia, Gardevoir, Gothita, Gothorita, and Gothitelle, all female. He offered them to stay with him permanently, but they refused as they assaulted him pretty bad. He hadn't asked a group of female Pokemon the same thing since.

* * *

Hours later, a Buneary, which is Dawn's, sees Pikachu laying on Ash's bed with a sad look on his face and decides to  
tell him what's wrong. Ash and his girls were out partying over at Leaf's, a childhood friend of Ash, house. The girls left their Pokemon here with Pikachu, including Buneary.

Joining Pikachu on the bed, Buneary asks, "What's the matter, Pikachu?"

"I can't stand Ash having a harem and I want one bad," Pikachu replied.

"I see. Hmm... I can help you get a harem," Buneary said.

"You mean it?" Pikachu asked, getting excited.

"Yes. But first, fuck me," Buneary replied.

"I won't mind doing that, sweetie," Pikachu said.

"Good," Buneary said, gently pushing Pikachu on the bed.

As Buneary starts rubbing Pikachu's cock, the cock erects, and Pikachu says," That feels good, Buneary."

"Why thank you, Pikachu. It's nice to see your dick getting happy like this," Buneary said.

Next, Buneary on top of Pikachu, sitting on his dick as she gasps a little. Then, she touches her hands on Pikachu's  
stomach, bouncing on his dick as she moans.

"Oh, yeah," Pikachu said, shutting his eyes.

"I know, baby. This is so damn good," Buneary said.

"You doing this feels better than rubbing my penis," Pikachu said. "Buneary."

"Yeah?"

"Go faster," Pikachu suggested.

"I accept, Pikachu," Buneary said.

Now, she bounces faster, calling out Pikachu's name as she closes her eyes. She developed a crush on Pikachu when she first saw him, hence the action they're having. She never told Pikachu that she liked him. Her helping him getting a harem, while being with him was a brilliant plan.

"Pikachu...?"

"What is it, Buneary?"

"I love you since day one..." Buneary replied.

"I love you too, Buneary. I want to say thank you for having sex with me and trying to get me a harem. I appreciate  
it. I can't wait for it."

"Oh, Pikachu..."

The two cum together as Buneary falls on Pikachu, ending her bouncing as she pants with him. After calming down,  
Buneary says, "I'll be right back with the harem, Pikachu."

"Okay, Buneary," Pikachu said happily.

A few minutes later, Buneary returns to the room with Ash's Snivy, Iris' Emolga, Misty's Corsola, May's Skitty and  
Glaceon, and Serena's Fennekin, and Pikachu smiles widely as they climb on the bed to make things interesting.

"Pikachu. Meet your harem," Buneary said. She talked the girls into joining Pikachu's harem and they agreed.

"Hi, Pikachu," the other female Pokemon said

"Hi," Pikachu said.

"Mind if you fuck me first, Pikachu?" Snovy asked kindly.

"Sure, Snivy," Pikachu said.

Snivy bends over as Pikachu stands up, getting her pussy jammed by Pikachu's penis moments later. The girls, sans  
Buneary, can't wait until Pikachu bangs them. Snivy begs him to harder, which he does. Snivy loves it very much.

After taking enough thrusts, the Snivy moves back a little as Emolga makes Pikachu lay on the bed. Then, she lies on  
his, positioning herself to touch Pikachu's cock with her cunt. With that done, both move at the same time, smiling at one another.

"Ah... Ah..." Emolga moaned.

A minute and a half later, Emolga rolls off Pikachu as Corsola moves closer to Pikachu, turns around, and sits on  
his dick. Then, she says, "Ready, Pikachu?"

"Ready, Corsola," Pikachu replied.

Corsola starts playing with Pikachu's dick, loving the feeling from her cunt. To make this better for them, Pikachu  
moves his dick a little. Lucky for Skitty, Glaceon, and Fennekin, Pikachu still has energy left.

Corsola ends her fun with Pikachu as Glaceon mouths Pikachu's dick, and Skitty sits on Pikachu's face to get her  
pussy licked. As Glaceon starts stroking Pikachu's penis, Pikachu moves his tongue around Skitty's pussy, making her moan. It was nice for Pikachu to do two female Pokemon at once.

Once Skitty and Glaceon are done with Pikachu, Fennekin turns the other way, bends over, and says, "Fuck me doggy-style too, Pikachu."

"Alright, Fennekin," Pikachu said, getting off his back.

Pikachu does a doggy-style on Fennekin, a fast one. Fennekin yells, "Alright, Pikachu!" And Pikachu says, "That's  
right, Fennekin! Take it! Take that dick!"

"Take it," the rest of the girls said lovely.

Many thrusts past as Pikachu cums and he lays back down. As Fennekin, along with the other girls, look at him  
calming down, Pikachu suggests that they all should take a long nap and the girls accept.

A few hours later, Pikachu and his girl wake up, seeing Ash and his harem wake up with knowing smiles on their  
faces. Then, the humans decide to let their Pokemon stay here, while they resume their fun on one another. The Pokemon go back to sleep and Pikachu says, "I love life."

The End


End file.
